


sell me down the river, sister

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 6 [58]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: femslash100, During Canon, F/F, POV Nebula
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4307475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamora lives, and Nebula must live with that in turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sell me down the river, sister

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Salmon_Pink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/gifts).



> For the Femslash100 Drabble Tag 6 prompt: Gamora/Nebula - zero-gravity.

At first, Nebula turns around after destroying Gamora’s ship. She loves and hates her sister, would kill her and kill _for_ her in equal measure. She cares not to watch her die in cold space.

But at the last minute, she turns back to looks, and discovers that Gamora has never looked more beautiful than she does in zero-gravity, on display like a star.

_My sister_ , Nebula thinks, and closes her eyes.

When she finds out Gamora survived, saved by the Terran, her chest aches—all she wanted was that last glance, that image of Gamora suspended in still perfection.

But Gamora lives, and Nebula must live with that in turn.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Hole's "Good Sister/Bad Sister"


End file.
